


Sarcashier

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, And at least two memes, Hey guess what I fucked up, I Don't Even Know, I'll probably fuck shit up and add oikawa, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Mmm whatcha say, Retail worker Tsukki, Tsukki is that Sarcashier tho, Tsukki lives in Tokyo, What else is new, its tooru bitch, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima never really dreamed of working in retail. Although he's better off than his colleagues: his status of the "Sarcashier" (sarcastic+cashier) keeps the customers away. However, Kuroo never was like the others, was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All men are pigs

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 in the morning I'm like 13 I shouldn't be doing this I'm a danger to society once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not typical, and Simone, you are just cynical."

[Tsukishima Kei POV]

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound resonates through the area. It is crowded in the store. There is tension in the air, palpable annoyance of customers, sighing their irritated little sighs. The cashiers rush as well, their smiles getting a bit forced. Yeah, it definitely is a busy day today. Not that I have to deal with it. Just as always, I have no customers. Not that I care. I enjoy it. It only makes my job easier. I flip through the pages of my book until finding the right one, and start reading. I make sure to avoid the loathing stares my colleagues give me. It is their problem, not mine. 

After reading a few pages I hear a sound nearby. As I look up my eyes meet the eyes of a man. He.. is pretty. He has messy black hair, a mischievous face and a snarky grin. He wears it like a professional. I feel a tad cautious. It surprises me to have a customer. Then again, this guy probably just really didn't want to wait in line. Maybe he's really in a rush?

"Well.. Looks like I chose the prettiest cashier." Ok then. Yeah. Neat. Before I can think of the most appropriate reply, I've already said something. "On the other hand, it looks like I got the worst customer. Just my luck."  
The bedhead flinches slightly, but just enough for me to notice. "What?" I can hear my voice dripping with venom. "Can't handle an insult?" The guy remains quiet. That was an easy battle. He didn't look like the type to be that offended so easily, but well, never judge a book by its cover, right? Just that moment, the guy looks up. He has this annoying, shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. "Oh I can handle an insult just fine, Goldilocks. Or.. Lemme see..what does that tag say? Tsu..ki..shima! I'll call you Tsukki! A cute name.. For a cute boy!" I feel anger building inside my stomach. Who does this guy think he is? "Would you mind shutting the hell up and putting your products down already? I have work to do."   
My response is cyanide. And, once again, a grim reminder why I never get customers. My reputation as "The Sarcashier" (yeah really I actually heard that name making the rounds) was rock solid after all. And I was so not getting blown away by some hot guy with messy hair and an attitude. Lets see what he'll make out of this one. 

The guy puts his products on the belt. A two liter bottle of coke, salted popcorn, lots of candy, cans of energy drink... "Sure, Tsukki. It has never really been busy here, right? So what work do you have to do? Or .. maybe you can make me your work to do?" He finishes off this already creepy sentence with a grin and a wink. I feel this churn in my stomach. "I have a name for guys like you, random customer. It's called: pathetic flirt. I'm not interested in you, and I won't ever be. Shut up." 

I scan his articles and glance over at the screen. "The total is 11.001 yen ." I try to sound as dull as possible. I don't really know how to handle this guy. He really doesn't seem to know when to stop. "Hold up... Yeah! There you go!" The guy drops the money on the counter. "And, Tsukki, now that we're talking about numbers... Can I have yours?" I let out a loud annoyed sigh. "My number? Why in heavens sake should I give my number to a creepy perverted guy that doesn't know when to stop? Really, it's a no from me. But you should go. Thanks for stopping by at our humble store, please visit again, preferably when I'm not around." The guy still doesn't seem affected by my words whatsoever. "The name's Kuroo Tetsurou. And yeah, I'll stop by soon. Everything for you, Tsukki!" 

And with the grocery bag in one hand, the man walks off, while blowing me a kiss. Ew. No. 

I let out a loud sigh once again and, with my stomach still feeling weird and my heart still racing, I continue reading. And that's what I do the entire shift long. Just like always.


	2. Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're different and the same, gave you another name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's me running the usual "I have to write now that I've begun" routine! I'm switching povs every chapter, just so you know!  
> Have fun reading!

[Kuroo Tetsurou Pov]

"Ken? Ken? Ken, I know you're playing games but its an emergency! I'm coming in!" I open the door and take a look in the room. As usual, it's cleaner than you would expect of a game-addicted teenage boy. Aside from the video game boxes piling up in front of the tv, that is. "Oh god, an emergency," Kenma responds in his most bored voice, not taking his eyes of the screen. "What kind of trauma will it be this time?" I begin whining. "Keeeeen! Don't be like that! It's serious!" Kenma pauses the game and looks up at me. "Hm. Your last "emergency" was really heavy stuff too. I mean, who doesn't call others for "support" after dropping pudding?"  
"It really was heavy stuff! I just bought the pudding, and you know chocolate is my favorite! It sucked really bad!"   
Kenma sighs. "What is it this time then? Make it quick."

I immediately start my story. "Well you know I just returned from my grocery trip. It was really busy in the store. But one cashier was completely free. A really rare sight, especially when it's so crowded. But then it hit me: that guy probably is the infamous "Sarcashier"! But, Ken, he is hot. Really. So what did I do?"  
Kenma sighs once more. "Do I have to guess? Because I think you reverted into your pathetic mode."   
"Exactly. I used all these really bad pickup lines and all. And man, he was sour. I mean, he had a good reason for it. I totally creeped him out, didn't I? Ugh, and he was so pretty too. Like, he has this short blond hair, and I'm fairly sure that its natural. And he's tall, even taller than me! And he wears glasses, but underneath them he has these beautiful honey colored eyes. And-" 

I stop halfway. Kenma seems to completely have stopped giving a damn about the conversation. Instead he sorts through a few game magazines spread out on the floor. Suddenly he shows me a page from one of the magazines. It seems a ranking of some sort. The number one in the ranking is Kenma, obvious because of his name and a big picture taking up the slot. Number two is some guy called "Lunar". A code name of some sort? It seems impossible that someone would really have that name. My eyes glance over to the picture. The thing that immediately draws my attention is a big knitted dinosaur hat on the mans head, with a few blonde curls showing. The guys eyes are honey colored and piercing. He is smirking to the photographer. All together, the guy seems familiar. And then it hits me. Tsukki? The guy in the photograph doesn't have glasses, but aside from that they look almost identical.  
Kenma's voice disturbs my thoughts.  
"Is this the guy you were talking about?" I try to piece everything together. "Ken.. What is this ranking about?"   
"Its the scoreboard for the National Smash Bros tournament. I actually told you about Lunar. Best opponent I've played against, mastered the Meta Knight. He actually lives in Tokyo, so I figured he might be the guy you're so excited about."   
Well then. So that means Tsukki, the sarcastic, bored cashier is actually some nerdy top gamer with a dinosaur hat? "Well," I smirk. "Looks like I have something to talk about tomorrow with Tsukki."


	3. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care what you think as long as it's about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! Thanks for the kudos and comments! You guys are the best!

[Tsukishima Kei Pov]

Again, a quiet day for me. Again, no customers. At least for me. The other cashiers have lots of customers. There even was a announcement for it just some time ago:"Number 5 is open." And yet only a few customers, with scared faces and shaky voices, visit. I don't really know what people tell about me, but apparently I am better off not knowing. I put I my headphones in. The music blasts through them. It calms my mind. Music always helps. 

Suddenly a voice mixes with the music. It sounds an awful lot like: "Hey!"  
I remove the earbuds and look up. My heart skips a beat. It's.. "Kuroo." I say his name without meaning to. "You remember my name!" Kuroo sounds happy. "Hm," I respond. Kuroo dumps some junk food on the belt. "Do you even eat normal food?" Kuroo laughs. "So you do have some interest in me?" I feel a blush coming up. "I don't. Shut up" Again, that beautiful, sparkling laugh. "You're quite the tsundere, huh," he asks. And then he whispers:"And quite the gamer too." 

Oh.No.You.Didn't. 

No.Nonononono.

Fun fact: If I could die right now, I would. Totally. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kuroo grins. "You know what I'm talking about right, Lunar?" Ok then. He just did. "How do you know that? I don't want you knowing. Stop," I spit back. "My friend Kenma remembered you. He said you were his best opponent. Feel lucky, Ken isn't complimentary. Oh, and that pic of you was so adorable. Cool dinosaur hat, Tsukki." Jesus effing Christ.   
He knew everything. The bastard. "Kenma is your friend? You seem too dumb for him." Kuroo lunges for his heart. "Tsukkiiii! You hurt me! How could you say something like that? After all the things we went through together? After all those experiences?" I snort. Fuck, I didn't meant to. "We didn't "went through so many things" .We have seen each other for ten minutes or so." Kuroo laughs at me. "So you keep track of the time we spend together? That's so cute, Tsukki! You caaare!" Ugh. This goddamn guy. "You are the worst. The absolute worst. I'd like you to know that." "You didn't deny it though," Kuroo responds. I sigh. "Fuck you." "If you say so. I didn't see you for the type to rush sex, though, Tsukki."   
The.Absulote.Worst.

"Your total is 1500 yen, Kuroo."   
Kuroo hands me the money with a smile."Give me your number" he suddenly says. "No." Kuroo pulls an evil smirk. It doesn't comfort me. At all. "If you don't give me your number I might accidentally leak that gamer pic and your name. Accidentally." My heart drops . He.. "You wouldn't."   
"Don't test me," Kuroo warns. I grab his receipt and start writing my number on it. "You. Are. An. Asshole," I say while writing the digits down. "Thank you! Bye Tsukki!"

15:23 Unknown Number  
have a good shift tsukki! ly <3

15:24 Me  
Fuck off Kuroo

15:24 Blackmailing Bastard  
;) 


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Bittersweet" from p!atd was playing while writing this, so keep that in mind! I actually stole another line from the song as well... Anyway, have fun reading!

[Kuroo Tetsurou Pov]

I lay down on my bed, my phone clutched in my hand. My room is a mess, as usual. Clothes, games and magazines are scattered across the ground. I don't mind the mess, though. My room feels a bit cold without the mess, like it's not mine. I unlock my phone. Tsukishima's name shows up at the top. He's the last one I messaged, after all. 

13:17 Me  
Hey how's ur shift? 

13:19 Moon Moon <3  
Hm. Not many customers, I don't mind though. 

13:19 Me  
Aww r u lonely I'll be there 4 u! 

13:20 Moon Moon <3  
Hmph. I don't need that. 

13:20 Me  
R u free tomorrow?Maybe u can come over to my place

13:21 Moon Moon <3  
Why? What are you scheming?

13:21 Me  
No! I think we should just c each other aside from at the mart

13:22 Moon Moon <3  
Okay then. Tomorrow, around 2? 

My heart feels like collapsing. He actually said yes? It seems unreal, but yet his response is there in black and white. "Play it cool, Kuroo," I tell myself. 

13:23 Me  
Yeah neat c u tomorrow then! 

13:23 Moon Moon <3  
Oh jezus.

13:24 Me  
Wat? Tsukki u okay?????

13:25 Me  
¿Tsukki?

13:25 Me  
Tsukki y did u leave

13:25 Me  
Did I creep u out

13:26 Me   
If that's the case I'm sorry pls come back

13:26 Me  
:( 

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I don't know exactly what I messed up, but it seems bad. Way too bad. I had one job. I only had to tell Tsukki that I was glad that he wanted to come over. Instead... Well, this happened. 

I fucked up so bad. Just when I thought I was heading the right way with Tsukki I repel him again.  
Why am I so worthless at this? I shouldn't be. With others I'm a good talker. I'm rarely insecure around teammates, or even opponents on the court. I could even say it's my strength, intimidating others. Then why am I like this when I talk to Tsukki? 

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak."

My thoughts get disrupted by a text. I immediately unlock my phone to take alook. 

13:54 Moon Moon <3  
Wow sorry. I had to go clean a customers mess up (a dropped bottle of wine). Cons of having no customers as cashier. 

13:55 Me  
TSUKKI U R HERE

13:55 Me  
Oh and 2 bad poor u

13:56 Moon Moon <3  
Poor me indeed. Thanks for your pity, although I don't need it.  
Anyway, I'm gonna go read a little. Goodbye Kuroo.

13:56 Me   
GOODbye?!?! OMG Tsukki I'm a blessed man! My next step is to make you call me Tetsurou ;) 

13:57 Moon Moon <3   
Okay then I take my goodbye back. And stop that creepy winky face, it's disturbing. Anyway, see you tomorrow.

13:57 Me  
LOVE YOU TSUKKI TAKE CARE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13:58 Moon Moon <3  
Why did I even accept the invitation.

13:58 Me  
Undeniable attraction?

13:59 Moon Moon <3  
More like undeniable blackmail.

13:59 Me  
You still like me tho

14:00 Moon Moon <3  
The fact how that's not a question creeps me out. 

14:00 Me  
The truth hurts Tsukki

14:01 Moon Moon <3  
I'm very close to making your goddamn ass hurt. 

14:01 Me  
OHOHOHOHOH U THIRSTY

14:01 Moon Moon <3  
FUCK THAT TURNED OUT SO WRONG FORGET THAT

14:01 Me  
;)

14:02 Moon Moon <3  
Ok no. Bye.

14:02 Me  
Bye sweetheart! U can make my ass hurt tomorrow if u wanna, it's all yours

14:03 Moon Moon <3  
Ugh,I'm sick tomorrow.

14:03 Me  
Better be lovesick then

14:04 Moon Moon <3  
No bye

14:04 Me  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like an hour I hope it's not shit, it's a long chapter because I didn't upload for a while though. Also i decided that this will be at least THIRTY CHAPTERS MY GOD 0 CHILL  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

[Tsukishima Kei pov]

A closet. So full with clothes , yet so agonizingly empty. Really. For the very first time in my life I don't know what to wear. Also because I don't have the foggiest idea of what my hangout with Kuroo is going to be like. If we are just gonna chill at his place I have to go casual. But maybe he wants to take me out somewhere... Either way, I can't overdress. Or underdress, for that matter. But where is the border between "casual" and "posh"? Somehow, and with unmistakeable disgust, I notice I miss my tacky green supermarket outfit. A goddamn tacky green supermarket outfit, which I despise from the bottom of my heart, that I now miss just because I'm unsure how to dress for a hangout with an equally tacky asshole that tried pickup lines on me and blackmailed me into submission.  
Never would I even dream of finding myself in this situation. Wow, I'm pathetic.

I don't even know why I agreed to Kuroo's invitation. I could blame the blackmail threat. It's what I told Kuroo. Yet, I know that's a lie. Or not the whole truth, at least.   
Kuroo didn't even have to mention the blackmail before I agreed to his invitation. It is a weird thing. I had agreed upon it without thinking. I hate it. Mostly because I already feel that my bond with Kuroo is confusing enough. I still don't know if he truly likes me, or if his flirty remarks are just meant mockingly. After all, I have no experience with love whatsoever. I honestly doubt that love at first sight exists. Is it possible to just see someone and know you want to spend your life alongside that very person? Isn't that just shallow?   
Above all, I hate it that I can't tell what I feel for Kuroo. That I can't make out what he feels for me is bad enough. It's a weird, twisted feeling. On one side I absolutely loathe the guy. He flirted with me like some prick and forced me to hand me his number. Heck, he blackmailed me. And yet, I like texting him. I think about him, I even catch myself hoping he'll stop by the mart. It kills me that I'm not able to decide what my true feelings for him are. It kills me that Kuroo just crashed into my life. It kills me that I like it. 

In the end, I decide to wear a black shirt and jeans. It can't possibly be overdressed. Underdressed... Maybe. On the other hand, Kuroo doesn't seem like the fancy rich guy. I change into my coat and black sneakers and slam the door shut. It turns out Kuroo lives quite nearby. Only ten minutes by foot. Again, how I feel about this information is yet unclear. Ugh. 

The trip to Kuroo's place is weird as well. It's like I'm going straight to hell, but on the other hand it feels like I'm ascending into heaven. I just pray our hangout will go well. It could be awkward as hell, with the both of us just sitting somewhere, at a loss for words. Just the thought makes me cringe uncontrollably.   
I feel my feet getting heavier. But just maybe it will go splendid. Somehow that thought cheers me up a little. I try to imagine a scene: me and Kuroo just getting along, talking happily together. Then, I catch myself making these happy little skips and immediately wince. Ew. When did I even get so grossly giddy?

Finally I reach his door. He had given me his address over text. Well then. I try to collect all the courage I can find. Way less than necessary. So that's why I just stand there for a solid 2 minutes when I finally decide to ring the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opens. Kuroo stands there, dressed in a red shirt and baggy jeans. I let out a sigh from relief. Not overdressed or underdressed. Finally some good news. "H-hey," Kuroo says. The nervous tone in his voice reaches me. Kuroo's nervous? That's some unexpected development. Yet, it comforts me.   
(Maybe he likes me maybe he likes me maybe he likes me for real)  


The house is surprisingly neat. Sure, there are places that seem to lack cleaning. Sure, there are those small piles of empty packages. But still. For a teenage boy you'd expect worse. "Do you live here alone?"   
I ask without thinking the question through. I hate it when those things happen. "No, Ken lives here too. He's out on a gaming day though, so you can't see him," Kuroo replies. "Oh, so Kenma is your housemate?"   
"Yeah. We get along quite well though. Ken's kinda guarded about stuff, but he's letting his wall down around me."  
"Hm," I reply. "That's nice."  
Kuroo walks into the kitchen and gets us both some strawberry milk. He just had to accidentally pick my favorite drink, didn't he?

"Maybe we can do questions," Kuroo asks after we both settle down on the couch. I just nod. Questions seems safe. An easy topic that will give us both something to talk about. "You start," I say. Just in case I mess up on the first question.  
"How old are you?"   
Oh yeah, we don't even know each others age.   
"I'm 16. You?"   
"Just turned 18. And... Do you do any sports?"  
"No. I played chess for a year or so when I decided it was too much of a hassle."  
Kuroo chuckles. "It's like you to say that. I just started on volleyball. It's a fun sport and I like it. Our team isn't that good yet, but I don't mind."  
Hm. Volleyball, he says. Unexpected, but at the same time surprisingly fitting.   
I just take a sip from the milk carton when Kuroo asks again. "Hobbies then? What are they?"  
"Gaming and reading, mainly. And when I'm bored of those, I draw or try to write something myself."  
I pause for a second.   
"Y'know, people tend to think games and books are very different. And they are. I like them both because of special things. Books are cool. You don't do anything in it. You just read, let yourself be taken to a new world. You're a lurker, hidden in the shadows, watching everything, yet never even tempted to change the scene playing before your eyes. There's nothing you can do about the story. That guy who died was destined to from the very start. However, games are a network of decisions. Every step you take is a minuscule change in your fate. You can control the story. Yet, there is a unchangeable story in games too. The princess always is going to be kidnapped, that monster couldn't have survived. The effect you have changes depending on your opponent, but the damage is scripted too. It's not random. That's what I like about games and books. In real life, you don't know the effect you'll have whatsoever. The exact same words can be interpreted so different."

It was at that moment, I knew I fucked up. I just talked about really personal things. Right now. Kuroo was silent too. (Creeped out creeped out he doesn't like you anymore)  
"Tsukki..." I prepared. For that laugh to come. For him to mock me for those random serious words. For revealing myself all of the sudden. "You're a really nice guy, y'know? That... I could kinda relate to what you just said."   
Oh. Okay then. I felt my cheeks turning red. "You... Aren't weirded out by what I just said?"   
Kuroo laughs. "No, why would I? I liked it. It's nice getting to know your true emotions."  
And then I laugh too. Finally.

It's dark when I leave. And I'm actually sad I have to. After that weird slip-up we did more questions, finding out important and less important things about each other. Then, we just chilled and did what we wanted to do. I absolutely crushed Kuroo in smash bros, we drew our favorite smash character, we even talked about dinosaurs. Kuroo had ordered a pizza for us both and I found out his creepy love for romantic drama series ("Oh my god no love don't confess he'll fuck your shit up and he's ugly as fuck just don't yeah now it's too late have fun being with worlds biggest ass.")  
All together, it's kind of a shame that I have to leave. "Maybe you can come over again soon," Kuroo asks. "Yeah, I will," I reply. The brightness taking over Kuroo's face is just adorable. I quickly correct that; not adorable, but pathetic. Just saying.   
I wave and turn around. "See you, Tetsurou."  
Oh. Oh god, did I just?  
"You called me Tetsurou! Tsukki I'm so proud of you!"  
Yeah, I sure did.


	6. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. Um.. Yeah... This chapter is interesting.

[Kuroo Tetsurou Pov]

The hangout was flawless.  
To be perfectly honest, I am still pleased to no end with it. I feel like it deepened our bond. A lot.   
Take that fateful moment during the "questions" game. All of the sudden Tsukki had just opened up. And, when saying goodbye, where he had called me Tetsurou.  
It is like a little victory I have acquired. It is undeniable proof that Tsukki has taken a liking to me.   
So to celebrate that fact, I stop by at the mart.

The mart has always been a sacred place for me. A provider of food and drinks for every occasion, more than often a lifesaver. Mind you, not only for the game nights and sleepovers, also for my nights alone on "the hill". Sometimes when I feel bothered, when the trouble is smothering me, I go to that grassy hill in the local park. The hill so quiet at night, with one lonely bench on top. I just buy a chocolate muffin and some fruit juice and sit down there, looking at the moon, thinking everything through. Sometimes I'm done after 20 minutes, sometimes after hours. I never leave if I'm not yet done with thinking. That's just how it goes. A flow of thoughts must be finished.   
But, of course, the mart became even more sacred after seeing Tsukki. It's not just a "provider of food", it's the very place where I met Tsukki, and where I still meet him. I always look out to see him, feel this anticipation when nearing him. I know he likes my visits, even though he doesn't express his gratitude in words. It's his face. When I stop by, it blossoms. Just a little. A subtle glint in the eyes, a hint of a smile. It's all I need to know he's happy to see me. And it's enough. 

Today I settle for strawberry candy, gummy candy and caramel pocky. I just feel like it. I make my way to Tsukki, excited. But then I see he is having a conversation. That's.. rare, to say the least. I don't recognize the guy he's talking with. I can only see his back. He seems quite hip though. Brown hair, quite tall, wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Now that I look better, it isn't Tsukki keeping the conversation going. Instead the other man seems the engaging one. He uses a lot of gestures and, to my great surprise, even touches Tsukki. A hand on his shoulder, briefly. Is this guy a friend of Tsukki's? It can't possibly be a stranger. Everyone here knows Tsukki's reputation . A foreigner then? I decide to settle with that one for the time being. As soon as the guy is gone I will just ask Tsukki who the guy is. As on cue, Tsukki looks over and sees me. Our eyes lock together. And then it happens. 

You ever went to a 3D movie? Sitting there with such a ugly pair of glasses? You do, right?   
In those movies, the animation is different and way more alive than in 2D movies. Yet there are those scenes where the 3D effects go loose. The scene pops. It draws your attention, keeps holding your gaze. And afterwards you remember that scene as an outstanding one . Well, this scene is the same.

I get to see what Tsukki looks like when he gets kissed. That's more than I ever expected. However, I didn't imagine seeing him kiss some random guy. This guy isn't a stranger, nor is he a friend. He's Tsukki's goddamn boyfriend.  
(NO PLEASE STOP)  
Tsukki still looks at me. I recognize fear in his eyes.   
(Too bad too bad too bad you can't have him he's occupied)  
Of course he's scared. He never would've thought I would be there to watch them.   
(HaHAhaH He wiLL NeVEr be YOurS)  
I drop the candy and run. Out.   
(Get him out of your mind you can never have him anyway)  
I sink down on the pavement outside, hiding in the alley. I'm all alone.  
Tsukki will never be mine. 

"Hahahahahahaha...Hahahahahahaha!"


	7. Freak Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, make me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I've got 0 chill. So does Tooru, he actually has -200 chill.   
> Oh, btw, thanks so much for all your kudos and comments! I appreciate it a lot!

[Tsukishima Kei Pov]

What had just happened? The whole incident kinda feels like reading the last book in a series without reading the previous ones.  
You can register what happens, but you don't know why it happens or even how.   
Because I have no idea either. Who even is that man?   
I stand up, ignoring the piercing eyes of both customers and coworkers. Then I turn around and leave the shop. 

The scene replays in my head.   
The man, Tooru, had just come up to talk to me. Just like Kuroo he had flirted with me. But Kuroo had used these playful (yet horrible) pickup lines. They were awful , but always gave me a comeback. Always an opportunity to retort. Tooru, on the other hand... How could you think up a clever response to a guy who says you're beautiful, that he's lucky to have seen you, that he wants to kiss you? There's no way. And before I had even noticed what happened, he had kissed me. That wasn't even the worst. Kuroo... He saw it all. His face a mixture of sadness, anger, disappointment and confusion. Dropping his bags, running. That face haunts me. Nothing to tune it out either.   
Nothing at all. 

I have two weapons: Kuroo's phone number and his address. It's not that much, but it will do. The latter option seems the best. After all, I don't really think he wants to text with me right now. Just in case though, I send one. And then I walk to Kuroo's. It's the most horrible trip I've ever made.   
I ring the doorbell. Once. Twice. Thrice. You know what, I'll ring it 'til eternity. I'll keep ringing. Until he opens up. And if he's not here, I'll stay here, for when he returns.   
Suddenly, the door opens.   
"Jesus Christ, Kuroo, you have the fucking keys. I paused my game for your lazy shit."   
Suddenly, there's Kenma. 

"Oh. Lunar... No, Tsukishima," Kenma says. I just nod. "What are you doing here? Kuroo is at the mart."   
So he's not here either. God damn it. I let out a sigh. "It's…Kuroo… Me… Anyway, there's a misunderstanding between us. I hoped he would be here. Do you know where he could be?" Kenma is silent for a while, then shakes his head. "No…I'm not the outdoorsy type, I wouldn't know. You should go to number 52, this street. Maybe Bokuto will know."  
Bokuto? I believe I have heard the name…Kuroo mentioned him, as his other best friend.   
"Thank you," I reply. "I'll go over there. And in case I can't find him, can you please tell Kuroo that I've come over and that he should text me?" Kenma nods. "I'll be off then."   
And with that I turn around and head over to number 52.

Bokuto is exactly what I had imagined Kuroo's best friend to be like. Loud, energetic, a bit dumb and a lover of all puns. He resembles Kuroo a lot. And then there's Akaashi. I like him so far. I admire him for putting up with both. Man, they must be killing together. Anyway. "Hm......... Let me think." All of the sudden Bokuto's face looks serious. "Have you looked in the alley behind the mart," he then asks me. The alley behind the mart? "No. You really think he'll be there?"   
"Yeah! I'm sure! Bro feels, y'know?"   
I do not, in fact, know. I don't even want to know.   
"I'll search there. Thank you."   
And with Bokuto screeching and Akaashi just looking tired, I leave again. 

The alley behind the mart. I don't particularly like it there. It's dark, cold and unpleasant. I only ever go there to get the boxes with food to the storage. That's all. In all that time, the alley had been quiet. Silent and abandoned. Now, however, a person is seated on the cold pavement. Kuroo. The bro feels are right after all. 

"Go away," Kuroo mutters. He doesn't look up, sits there in that melancholic pose. "I won't," I simply reply. Kuroo sighs annoyed. "Just go away!" This time he yells it. "It's not what you think it is, Kuroo." Kuroo laughs. It's a laugh without humor. Frightening. "Of course it's not! That's the cliche line, isn't it? Yeah, I just kissed a man, but oh don't worry, it's not what it looks like! It's a shit excuse!"   
Did I really anger Kuroo this much? Do I really matter that much to him? "This time it's not," I say. Kuroo chuckes. "Well then. Entertain me. Just say it."  
"I don't know that man. He just looked like a regular customer. Suddenly he flirted with me… Said I was beautiful and all. Said he wanted to kiss me. And then he did. Oh, and I only know that his name is Tooru." Kuroo looks up. "Tooru. That fucking Tooru? The bastard!" "What? You know him?"   
Kuroo's words are toxic:"Everyone knows him. He's Oikawa Tooru, heartbreaker and stealer of lovers. He's bi, so he can target everyone that is even remotely pretty. If he wants someone he doesn't let go. Fucking Oikawa Tooru claimed you."  
I frown in disgust. "Ew. What a terrible douche. Stealer of lovers, really? Ugh." For the very first time, Kuroo laughs. "You got that right. He is awful. I'm relieved, Tsukki. I thought… Um, y'know, that I had lost you to that guy. And Tsukki, I mean it... I really, really love you."

And then, for the second time a day, I feel someone else's lips brushing against mine. This time it feels good. This time I kiss back. 


	8. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby you're a firework. C'mon,let your colors burst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IM SORRY FOR SAYING THIS WAS GONNA BE 30 CHAPTERS
> 
> Really, I am. I love writing this and I do have lots of ideas. However, I'll write them into a series. I just feel like this chapter closes so well. So expect more, but just in a loose story. Thank you for staying with me! I'm glad!

[Kuroo Tetsurou Pov]

He has appeared here. To talk to me. It affects me more than I'd like to admit. It is the first time Tsukki really shows that he cares about me without it being a mistake on his part. However, that doesn't take away that my heart is still stinging.   
But then he talks, explains it to me. I understand it all. 

Sometimes you do things without even knowing you want to. But inside you always know. It just may take time to realize. People tend to run away for their feelings. Or they run away because of them, like I just did. I have to face the truth. I'm sick of running, of playing the game. In my head it's a mess, and I have to untangle it. Sometimes you don't do things even though you know you want to. Not today though. Not anymore.

"I'm relieved, Tsukki. I thought… Um, y'know, that I had lost you to that guy. And Tsukki, I mean it... I really, really love you."

Those are the words. The words I say to my crush. Those are the words leading to the kiss. 

He tastes of strawberry. I can't figure out how exactly, but he does. It's one of the things that I love about him. I hold him during the kiss, in a longing embrace. His hands run through my hair. One more thing to love, then. 

I don't know about the rest of the world. I don't know how they're doing. I don't know what is going on in the world outside our bubble. That's how it feels. The world around us faints away.We're left with only each other. I don't mind. The kiss feels like igniting fireworks. The excitement before you actually ignite them, and the content feeling when seeing them burst into the night. That's all I can say to describe it. But it's a sign that we're right. 

Tsukki says my name with a soft voice. Soft voice. That's a good sign. "Kuroo… I... Might love you. No, I do. For sure" His cheeks are glowing, his eyes still wild. The little sparks haven't disappeared from his them yet. Golden like his heart. My anxiety has faded completely away. There is no place for it in our tiny world right now. "You really do? That's great Tsukki!"   
Tsukki's relaxes a little more too, it's evident from his body language. I'm glad that I can affect him like that. That I really matter to him, as a person. "Why do you like me, Kuroo?" 

I don't have to think even a second before responding. "I like your laugh, your sense of humor, your softness, your hair, your smile, your name, your little jokes, that you care, that you taste like strawberry,your hobbies, your character. I like you. As a whole."  
Even redder cheeks. Tsukki laughs, though. "M-me too, Kuroo." A little comfortable silence ensues before he asks the inevitable question. 

"So… Are we a thing now? Are you… My boyfriend?"  
"If that's what you want me to be, then yes. Are you my boyfriend too?"  
"I am."  
"Let's make it official with a kiss."  
"Let's."


End file.
